1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for molding wall units, and in particular to constructing a wall unit having layered discrete veneer components, such as stones, on the outer surface.
2. Background Art
Various methods of forming a stone veneer on a single side of a wall unit have heretofore been performed. In one of the related art techniques, a plurality of stones are arranged face-down, forming a single horizontal layer, upon a base surface as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,906.
The inherent disadvantage of this method is that, since it entails laying the veneer stones horizontally across the bottom of the form, it is limited to producing a stone veneer on only a single surface of the wall unit. Therefore, if a construction design calls for a wall unit having a stone veneer on more than one side, two wall units would have to be constructed separately and positioned back-to-back to produce the desired fixture. Similarly, if a design specified an end unit with a veneer on two or more sides, this would require two or more separate pours, with the attendant increase in manufacturing, shipping, and construction costs.
A second related art method is to pre-cast the core with a plurality of discrete attachment anchors (e.g. slots, ties, etc.) and then create the veneer on the previously finished core using a story pole, sandwiching, or other known technique. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,876 to Keady. This process requires at least two separate casting steps or xe2x80x9cpours.xe2x80x9d
Thus, there exists a need for a method which can be used to produce a stone veneer on multiple sides of a wall unit in an efficient and cost effective manner, for instance, in a single pour of concrete. There also exists a related need for a method which can produce stone veneers on multiple curved, sloped, or angled wall unit surfaces.
The present invention provides a method for forming a wall unit using a molding technique, comprising: operationally attaching a plurality of panels in an upright manner; arranging two or more layers of discrete veneer components adjacent one of said plurality of panels; filling said volume with a binding material; and subsequent to curing of the binding material, removing said panels.
A wall unit form comprising a first surface; a second surface operatively attached to said first surface; end surfaces operatively attached to said first and second surfaces thereby forming an upright form and opposing sides; and optionally, a pocket structure operatively attached to at least one of said surfaces.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but are not restrictive, of the invention.